customspyrofandomcom-20200215-history
The New Age of Dragons
The New Age of Dragons (sometimes shortened to "New Age") is the time period that started just after Malefor was defeated for the second time by Spyro and Cynder. It has lasted for over five hundred years. The Rebirth of the Dragon Race After Spyro used his powers as a Purple dragon to restore the world from almost complete destruction, countless dragons that had been slaughtered prematurely were given new life. All of these new dragons had control over one element, just as previous dragons had. However, while some of the dragons had elements that had existed since the dawn of the world, other dragons had elements that had never been seen before. In all, there were twelve elements, six geared towards Light, and six geared towards Darkness. The founding of the Twelve Clans During the next few years after Malefor was defeated, Spyro and Cynder were heralded as heroes by the rest of the Dragon race. However, during that time, the many dragons of the world were in a chaotic state, fighting over petty disputes and arguing over territory. Clearly, the two heroes had to do something to put a stop to all of it. So, Spyro and Cynder spent some time having every dragon that would listen to them group together with dragons of a matching Element. After much organizing, all the dragons of the world had formed a total of twelve massive Clans. The Two heroes then gave each Clan a name, a Ruler, and a part of the world as their territory. They were: *Sagittarius, the Light Clan of Fire, which took rule over the Pyrus Volcanoes, *Pisces, the Light Clan of Water, which took rule over the World's Oceans, *Gemini, the Light Clan of Electricity, which took rule over the Fractured Hills, *Virgo, the Light Clan of Earth, which took rule over the Mountains of Kilon, *Scorpio, the Dark Clan of Flora, which took rule over the city of Faeshrine and the surrounding Tarune Forest, *Taurus, the Dark Clan of Fauna, which took rule over the Raunn Jungle, *Aquarius, the Dark Clan of Wind, which took rule over the city of Aeroshard, *Leo, the Dark Clan of Sound, which took rule over the Aechos Valley, *Cancer, the Light Clan of Memory, which took rule over the city of Warfang and surrounding Veros Outskirts, *Aries, the Dark Clan of Pain, which took rule over the Mountians of Inferdus, *Libra, the Light Clan of Time, which took rule over the city of Glenhaven and the surrounding Arcus Desert, and *Capricorn, the Dark Clan of Space, which took rule over the Floating Plains. All of the dragons were grateful for this organization. However, the dragons had different loyalties: The Light Dragons valued only Spyro's contribution ot the world and praised him as a great hero., while Cynder was ignored completely. The Dark dragons, however, barely acknowledged Spyro, instead praising Cynder. They bowed down and called the dragoness their leader. She was even given the title, "The Great Shadow", the greatest of all Dark Dragons. The time of Nexius and Amouris After the Twelve ruling families were established, a Purple dragoness named Amouries became the wife of Inferdus, the first King of Clan Aries. Around this time, Spyro and Cynder had a child: A Black-hided hatchling whom they named Nexius.